Reservoir pumps, as designed and manufactured by industrial pump suppliers, find commercial use in many household applications. For example, air conditioning units typically produce excess condensation as air is cooled and humidified for delivery to a desired location. This excess condensation is removed by a condensate pump working in conjunction with the air conditioning unit. Other consumer products employing reservoir pumps, often found in the household, include ice machines and humidifiers. Each of these appliances produce waste water which needs to be removed from the respective system in order to function properly.
Such appliances which utilize reservoir pumps can be located near drains, often found in household basements. However, since many building structures do not include such drains or the drains are not adequately located near the appliance in operation, proper removal of the waste fluid produced becomes an important factor during usage. This is especially true in situations where no drain is available and the operating environment calls for a sealed reservoir pump. Without proper removal of the waste fluid, regardless of whether the reservoir housing is sealed or not, extensive flooding can occur if the waste fluid is produced by the appliance faster than it is removed from the reservoir by a pump. Such flooding can lead to significant property damage, both in terms of structural damage (i.e. foundational decay and mildew) and also personal belongings (i.e. storage or furnished rooms). Notwithstanding the property damage from flooding, the appliance can also malfunction requiring repair to the damaged parts, if not complete replacement of the reservoir unit, which adds cost to the consumer.
One method previously used to trigger the pumping mechanism to remove the waste fluid, and thus control the waste fluid level in the reservoir, involves utilizing a two-position toggle switch. Such a toggle switch, as it is named, requires an initial activation to turn the switch on, and an additional activation to turn the switch off. Thus, to perform the desired operation within a reservoir unit, at least two separate mechanical movements need to occur for the toggle switch to properly function; for example, at least one action of the switch is needed to trigger the pump to start removal of the waste fluid and at least a second action of the switch (i.e. via a pivot, cam or lever) is needed to subsequently stop the pumping action, once enough of the waste fluid has been removed from the reservoir. With each of these separate steps and the associated mechanics to accomplish these actions, additional piece parts can be required in the assembly and operation of reservoir units. Since the appliances are typically sold in consumer markets, any design complication can negatively impact both the reliability and cost associated with a particular pump.
One switch mechanism which avoids the problems associated with separate movements and extraneous pivots and levers is referred to by the industry as a single activation or spring-loaded switch. As its name implies, only one movement can be necessary to create a sufficient contact pressure on the switch in order to activate it. Once that contact pressure is released, the switch automatically turns off. Thus, no separate operating positions or distinct levers are required to actuate such a switch. Additionally, single activation switches cost less than more elaborately designed toggling switches, which can add up to significant cost savings for the consumer.
However, while the use of single activation switches is advantageous when feasible, reservoir pumps create a unique environment in which to incorporate such a switch. Typically, the removal of waste fluid from the reservoir housing by the pump is triggered by activation of a switch. However, by virtue of the facilitated manner in which a single activation switch operates, as soon as contact pressure is released from the switch, it can deactivate which will subsequently turn off the pump which is removing the waste fluid. Thus, unless actuation of the switch is maintained through adequate contact pressure, the reservoir pump will continuously switch on and off prior to any waste fluid being removed from the reservoir. This constant switching on/off does not allow reliable control and management of the fluid level within the reservoir. Again, without adequate control and removal of the waste fluid, the appliance can malfunction leading to damage of both the unit and flooding of nearby property.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved fluid level management system for use in reservoir pumps. Other objects of the invention include providing the following:
(i) an efficient design for a fluid level management system which maximizes reliability, while minimizing production and consumer cost; PA1 (ii) a fluid level management system as above, which eases manufacturing and assembly due to its efficient and straightforward design; PA1 (iii) a fluid level management system which reliably controls fluid level within a reservoir housing; PA1 (iv) a fluid level management system which provides an adequate fluid level differential to be established within a reservoir housing for proper actuation of a switch; PA1 (v) a straightforward reservoir pump design which properly functions upon actuation and deactuation of a single activation switch; and PA1 (vi) an improved reservoir pump design which is particularly suited for sealed environments.